Hopes New Cloud
by Chaznbutterflyz
Summary: She is not your ordinary blood sucking thief, oh no she is much more than that! She is unlike any other, she can be neither good nor bad. She is neither male or female. Living or dead. She is both among many and as well as none.


**The Hunting**

**~Falling Season~**

**Book 1-The longest day**

By Megan A Schmidt

**The Hunting**

**~Falling Season~**

**Book 1**

**Water-fallers: **

_**Lead-**_Waterfall(Dusty brown feline with blue eyes)

_**Ambassador-**_ Timberwolf(Dark brown male) 

_**Healer-**_ Stormyocean(Blue and gray male) Amateur-Holly

_**Soldiers- **_

Firestorm(Orange feline) Amateur- Stormy

Oceansky(Gray and blue feline) Amateur- Thunder

Copperstone(Copper male)

Mapleheart(Spotted brown feline)

Oaktree(Mottled brown male) 

_**Amateurs- **_

Stormy(Mottled gray male)

Thunder(Striped male)

Holly(Black feline)

_**Queens- **_

Silverstone(Silver feline with markings)  
Youngens-Lilypad, Thornpad, Stonepad

Sunshine(Beautiful orange feline)  
Youngens-Flowerpad, Leafpad

_**Ancients-**_

Cloudedsky(White and gray male)

**Valleyers:**

**Lead-**Stormvalley(Light feline) Amateur-Hazel

**Ambassador-**Cloudedleopard(Spotted male)

**Healer-**Lilystem(Dappled color feline) Amateur-Feather

**Soldiers-**

Tigerprowl(Striped male) Amateur-Cloud

Butterflyheart(Calico Feline)

Echocave(Black and white feline) Amateur-Sky

Spidershadow(Black Male)

Hawkclaw(Brown and white male)

**Lilyheart(Beautiful white feline)**

**Amateurs-**

Cloud(Young white male)

Sky(Young gray male)

Feather(Light gray feline)

Hazel(Light brown feline)

**Queens-**

Snowleaf(Beautiful white feline)

Youngens-Icepad, Rockpad

**Ancient-**

Littlecloud(White gray muzzled male)

**Ice Mountainers: **

_**Lead-**_Snowmountain(Dark gray male)

_**Ambassador-**_Leopardtail(Dark ginger feline) Amateur-Dawn

_**Healer-**_Snowbird(white feline) Amateur-None

_**Soldiers- **_

Brackentail(Brown male) Amateur-Rose

Birdfeather(Gray and blue feline)

Talltail(black and white male) Amateur-Black

Feathertail(Gray feline)

Angelheart(brown and white feline)

_**Amateurs- **_

Rose(Dappled feline)

Black(Black male)

Dawn(Mottled feline)

_**Queens- **_

Silvermoon(White and gray feline)  
Youngens- Moonpad, Foxpad, Shinepad

_**Ancients- **_

Owlfoot(Brown male)

Chapter 1

Brambles shook and leaves fell down from an orchard tree above. Winter was on its way for these long furred wolves'. A slow eery breeze began to emerge from the stilled air. Only when the sound of paw steps could be heard did the silent void be filled. Two dark dusty brown wolves appeared side by side and stopped in their path, they were looking at an overcast of a once beautiful forest, now filled with nothing but destruction, a place they formally called home. The younger wolf, a male and much darker than the female, shook his head in utter disgust. "Waterfall, what are we still doing here" he had said earlier, "There's nothing left for us here, the others will leave without us" But the female wolf wouldn't listen, refusing to believe that they had to move on from their home because the winter had destroyed too much land to be called sacred anymore. Turning away the female wolf sighed, "Where do we go from here?" she called out to her Ambassador.  
The sun was descending and the cold would set in soon.  
"To find the others" came a reply from up ahead.  
The only thing that marked their trail was the paw prints left behind each and every step. Soon others joined them, each trekking in each others paw steps. The wolves of Waterfalls needed hope to find their new home. The other two packs had refused to offer shelter, but sooner or later they would realize, the forest was not safe to stay at anymore. As the wolves traveled the forest, trees around them seemed more barren than ever before, heading along a narrow path, snow crunched beneath the wolves' paws', the wind blowing forced them to keep their heads ducked and their tails tucked between their legs.

"This is unbearable!" Came a howl from somewhere behind, where a young female wolf was leaning against another.

"We need to find shelter, Waterfall" Barked her ambassador, Timberwolf, he had been helping Silverstone carry on through the blowing wind and falling snow, "Or we're bound to loose a few of the younger Soldiers" he growled, if he couldn't make her see what was right in front of her, he would be forced to take lead.

"There's a cave just below" Barked Firestorm, "Why not stay there?" the young wolf questioned.

Waterfall being irritated with her pack, gave a lash of her tail and turned swiftly around. Heading directly towards the cave, Timberwolf and Silverstone, with their pups directly behind them, followed by Firestorm, Stormyocean, her amateur and the rest of the pack, herding into the average sized cave.

Soon after all the pack had settled down, Timberwolf moved over towards where Waterfall was laying down near the entry to the cave. He sat down beside her; at first saying nothing letting the whistling wind fill the void and take away the awkward feeling in the air between Lead and Ambassador. Suddenly Waterfall turned to Timberwolf, a look of dismay in her eyes.

"What have I done Timberwolf?" she whined quietly, as to not clue the others in.

Timberwolf licked her ear to comfort her and shook his shaggy head, "You aren't doing anything wrong, Waterfall, what makes you doubt your Lead?" he asked her.

"Look at us, none of the other packs are leaving, we're alone here Timberwolf"

Timberwolf got up and shook his head again, "Soon Waterfall" he barked, "I promise you'll be proud of your pack" with that said, he padded away from her, curling up in a corner and falling asleep quickly.

Early dawn light woke Timberwolf from his slumber, he padded out of the cave and onto a part of the rocks that jutted out from the cave entrance. The ground was covered in newly fallen snow. Shaking his head Timberwolf padded back into the cave, he saw Firestorm and Oceansky whispering quietly to each other, Stormyocean was trying to find a source of water supply and the amateurs' were playing around.

"Firestorm, lead a patrol out for hunting, Oceansky can go with you, and take your amateurs as well" he barked, glancing away to find another patrol to scout out the area around them, "Copperstone, Oaktree, you two go out and scout the area"

"Sure thing Timberwolf" Copperstone and Oaktree said simultaneously and padded out of the cave to scout their surroundings, Timberwolf hadn't paid attention to when Firestorm, Oceansky and their amateurs had left.

"Your going to make a better lead than I" A soft murmur came from behind him. He turned around to find Waterfall staring at him as if he was her own pup. He glanced away not able to meet her firm soft gaze directly, "Nothing could ever replace you, Waterfall" he murmured, his ears angled towards the entry to the cave and could see Copperstone and Oaktree racing back, tails streaming out behind them.

"There's a lot of open space" Reported Oaktree, Timberwolf's brother.

"Any signs of mountain lions, or vermin?" Timberwolf asked, glad he had a new distraction to pay attention to instead of talking to Waterfall more than necessary.

"There was a small hut, but it looked as if it was abandoned" growled Copperstone, in a ruff husky voice.

"Might need to see Stormyocean about your bark" Waterfall murmured from where she stood behind Timberwolf. Growling under his breath Timberwolf moved away from her and nodded, "Did you see any signs of Firestorm and Oceansky with their amateurs while you were out?" he asked his brother, concern was starting to settle in the young wolfs mind.  
Oaktree only shook his head in response, "No signs Timberwolf, the weather is harsh out there" he barked with a curt nod and shaking his mane, casting a sideways glance at his lead, Oaktree padded off to check on his mate and pups.

"This cant happen" Timberwolf growled, lashing his tail out, "Firestorm, Oceansky, where did you get off too?" he questioned himself quietly, he glanced around the cave and spotted Mapleheart, checking in with Silverstone quietly murmuring words of encouragement to her, "Mapleheart!" Timberwolf bounded over to her, "I need you to come with me, to find out whats taking Firestorm and Oceansky so long to return with fresh prey"

Mapleheart glanced at Silverstone to Timberwolf. Silverstone smiled gently encouraging her to go with him, "Ill be fine"

"But your-" Mapleheart began, but was interjected by Silverstone once more.

"But nothing, my pups are fine, now Timberwolf needs your help, go with him" the silver wolf murmured, watching her three pups sleep. Timberwolf acknowledged his mate and pups with a friendly gesture and nodded to Mapleheart.  
"Come on" he urged her, nudging her forward, as he headed back to the entrance to the cave, hoping for the best, but preparing himself for the worst. He and Mapleheart traveled side by side at a steady pace.

"Calm down Timberwolf, your not being rational" Cried out Mapleheart, running at a full on run trying to keep up with the Ambassador,

"There's no time" he growled to her, "What if somethings wrong!" he howled sparing a glance behind him at her. He pricked his ears forward when he finally heard a cry of plea, his eyes flashed with worry as he slowed down so Mapleheart could catch up, "That was Firestorms howl" he said, regaining his ego back, "Somethings definitely not right".

This time Mapleheart shared his concern, she smiled weakly and trotted onward, the wailing of Thunder and Stormy could now be heard, crying out for Soldiers. Timberwolf took off running, Mapleheart close behind him as they ran up the side of a snow deep hill, though the snow was deeper and harder to climb at a quick steady pace, every time Timberwolf would reach a firm hold on the hill he would slip down into another hole full of snow deeper than him, glancing over at Mapleheart he could see she was having just as much difficulty ascending to the top of the hill as he was. He heaved a heavy sigh and bunched up his back legs and muscles, launching himself forward, repeating the process several times, he began to make progress and finally reached the mount of the hill. He scented the scene displayed before him, but could no longer detect where his pack mates location was. Fear settled in the young wolfs mind once more, just then Mapleheart had reached the top and stood beside him heaving heavy gasps of air; Timberwolf growled and let out an angry howl, hoping for a response from either of the four wolves' that had set out to go hunting earlier, soon his howl was answered by a weaker howl further off in the distance, neither Timberwolf nor Mapleheart could detect whether it was a lone wolf or the cry of plea they had heard earlier. Glancing at each other it seemed they could see into the others mind. Padding along through what seemed like a never ending plain littered with snow they dodged fallen limbs, and hidden traps, snow had began to fall once more as the two finally made their way over to a sudden slope in the land.

"Timberwolf!" Howled a young gray wolf.

"Hey Stormy!" Mapleheart barked back.  
Just then Timberwolf padded up beside her and narrowed his eyes, "Stormy, you better have a good excuse for worrying the pack" he growled, his tail lashing and his fur bristling as he waited for the young amateur to voice his thoughts.

"Timberwolf, Oceansky fell from that gorge over there" Stormy said, for the first time Timberwolf could see panic in the young wolfs eyes. He glanced to where Stormy had said the gorge was but could see none the such of one, "Now if your playing foolish games, you'd better not" he growled.

Just then Firestorm came racing up the other side of the hill and ushering towards Timberwolf.

"She..she's dead" The young orange pelted she-wolf cried out.

Stormy's eyes widened further in grief as he saw Thunder come up over the side of the gorge his tail dragging and his eyes focused on the ground, "Thunder..I'm sorry for your loss" the young gray amateur murmured to his brother. Thunder had hardly looked like he had heard a word his litter mate had said to him. Timberwolf turned to look at the two brothers, "Stormy why don't you take Thunder back to camp, tell Waterfall and Stormyocean to be on their way" he barked the orders out quickly, Stormy nodded and began to lead his brother back in the original direction they had come from.

"Firestorm" Timberwolf said, "We have to try and get Oceansky's body out from the gorge, this is no proper burial for her" he said shaking his head. Firestorm nodded solemnly and began to slowly recede over the side of the gorge, followed by Timberwolf who kept a guard on her. Working his way down the gorge, he hooked his claws into the ground and snow and shifted his weight every time he felt himself slipping and sliding, soon he and Firestorm had reached the stilled body of Oceansky, and he smiled weakly, "She had no family left..no one to mourn her" he whispered pitifully to Firestorm.

"There was always her amateur, Thunder" she barked back in reply, "And the Pack" she added hastily, "It doesn't matter if she was half breed or not! She was part of our pack and that's what counts the most, Timberwolf" she growled, narrowing her eyes as if daring him to object. Timberwolf dipped his head, "Very well, Firestorm, the Pack will mourn for Oceansky at dawn" he barked between tufts of fur as he began to lift up Oceansky's dead weight body, "A little help would be nice" he said lashing his tail at Firestorm, the she-wolf got to her paws and leaned half of Oceansky on her to carry her back. Slowly the two made it back, Oceansky on their backs as they slowly set her down at the mouth of the camp. Gasps could be heard from inside as the rest of the Pack made its way to the mouth of the cave entry.

"What happened!" howled Silverstone.

"Where did you find her?" Questioned Oaktree, Timberwolf's brother.

Thunder glared at his pack mates, angry at them for questioning Timberwolf about his soldier, "Leave him alone!" he growled, baring his teeth as he lashed his tail and vanished, Stormy and Holly chasing after him.

Timberwolf shook his head, "He's got a lot to learn" he muttered, "Everyone listen up!" he howled, before he was interrupted by Waterfall, he ducked his head and jumped off the highest rock in the cave.

"Before now we have only experienced one death, and that was the beloved ambassador Riverwing" The lead began, "Oceansky was not an original pack mem-".

"That doesn't matter!" Growled Timberwolf, "She was well respected Waterfall, you and I both know that" he had interjected what she was about to say.

"As I was saying" Waterfall continued as if Timberwolf hadn't spoken at all, "Oceansky was a very welcomed wolf to our pack, and the pack will mourn her death at dawn" she finished. Nods of approval could be seen throughout the pack. Waterfall smiled gently with her eyes and flicked her tail for their attention again, "From this day forward, Thunder will be trained by Mapleheart" she howled, her voice ringing out among her Pack. Howls of more approval began slowly until it came out as a cry of victory.

***

Chapter 2

Timberwolf heaved himself to his paws, scanning the clearing he let out a soft sigh, "now what are you sighing about?" came a soft gentle teasing voice, turning around Timberwolf chuckled and smiled, "Has Stormyocean heard anything at all?" he asked his mate, Silverstone, worry was settling in rather quickly, the pack was growing distant day by day, the ones who spoke were either siblings or mates.

Silverstone shook her head, "Stormyocean hasn't said a word since Oceansky's death, you know that Timberwolf" she murmured leaning against him and licking his ear.

Timberwolf sighed, "I just wish there was something I could do, you know?" he barked sitting down in the middle of the clearing, where the sun beat down on his thick fur.  
Silverstone only smiled and pushed her nose into his fur, "Why don't you set up a patrol?" she murmured and turned away as their pups came hurtling at them. She jumped out of the way and shook her head, "Lilypad! Stop chasing Stonepad" She barked at her only daughter, "Thornpad! Leave Cloudedsky alone!" she chided her oldest.

Thornpad skidded to a halt and blinked innocently back at his mother, "I wasn't doing' no harm mama" he barked.

Lilypad came tumbling over to him and chewed on his ear, "Yes you did!" she giggled.

"Wait for me!" Growled Stonepad, he was the heavier pup in the litter and second oldest, he dashed over to them and sat down looking at his mother.

"They're quite the pups aren't they?" chuckled Timberwolf as he gathered a small hunting patrol and border patrol and led the way out of the cave.

"Mama!" Cried Lilypad, "When are we going to become amateurs?"

Silverstone smiled and brought her pups closer to her, "Soon little one" she murmured, "Soon"

Stonepad began to tumble with Thornpad until Silverstone eventually broke them up, "Now who wants to hear the story about Luna?" she asked her pups, the story was passed down from generation to generation, the verses told repeatedly as if you had actually been moving in the paw steps of your ancestors. Soon Lilypad, Stonepad and Thornpad had settled down quietly to listen to the story of Luna.

"Luna was a young wolf pup just like you" Silverstone began, "She couldn't wait to become an amateur, so she could fight for her Pack and prove to them that pups, no matter their age should become amateur's when they could fight" Silverstone paused and nudged her pups to lay down, "So little Luna went out on an adventure at only three sun rises old, she was much to young and didn't know where she was going, following the stars, the milky way and her thoughts she made her way to the Ice Mountainers home"

A small gasp came from Lilypad and Thornpad, but Stonepad lay silently intent on her continuing.

"Little Luna traveled for days until she reached Ice Mountainers camp, they did not know what to do with such a young pup and were told to demolish her, but a young she-wolf, Aleka could not kill Luna, she took her under her wing. That night Luna learned compassion for others. She knew that before she could help herself she had to help others" Silverstone glanced up as Flowerpad, Leafpad and Sunshine came over to hear the story of Luna, she smiled and continued on, "So Luna grew up with the Ice Mountainers and Aleka became known as her mother" Silverstone's voice was like lyrics to a song flowing smoothly and softly, Leafpad and Flowerpad yawned trying to stay awake, "A new wolf law was soon established, no one wolf could abandon a pup in danger"

"That's amazing!" Lilypad piped up, she knew the story by heart but it never hurt to hear it again.

***

Timberwolf growled a response to Mapleheart, "It shouldn't be like this", the she-wolf smiled gently and nodded once more, they had had this conversation before and every time it ended in the exact same way, "What should be done Timberwolf?" she asked the ambassador, but she already knew what his response would be.

"Had I been lead, I would go back, we cant stay here!" he growled anguish and hatred growing like flames burning a building down to its roots, the whole of the pack could tell that his animosity to the other packs was very strong going.

"But your not lead, and we have to stay here" replied Mapleheart, as she had before, it was like reciting a poem, or a play watched many times before, she padded forward and flicked her ears frontward, "I see something" she interrupted Timberwolf before he could continue the conversation, "What is that, Timberwolf?" she whispered.

"Loners" growled he quietly, "What are they doing here?" he bounded up to them, Mapleheart hot on pursuit.

"Who are you?" questioned the ambassador quickly.

"I could say the same" replied one of the four lone wolves', "This belonged to the Stargazers'" he barked.

"Not anymore!" spat Mapleheart, "This is our home!" her fur bristling, she prepared herself for a battle with the unknown wolves'.

"No Mapleheart" Timberwolf's bark was commanding, "We will not fight them, not without a proper reason". The she-wolf glared at her ambassador, her eyes burning with fiery as he told her to wait and not start a fight. " What are your reasons for being here?" He questioned them.

Looking from one to the other the lone wolves' eyes' filled with laughter, "To take what was once ours" replied a dark brown male.

"Any who try to stop us will face their own darkness" piped up a small female wolf.

"Kolida" growled the leading lone wolf, "Who gave you permission to speak?"

The young she-wolf stepped back and dipped her head, "Very well Overa" she watched quietly from where she stood beside a very dark gray wolf.

A battle emerged quickly within the lone wolves and the two Waterfall members. Timberwolf growled, anger rising in his voice as the hair on his neck bristled. He pinned down the dark gray wolf, Overa and growled into his ear, "If you wish to live without marks of a lost battle I suggest you scram now" he narrowed his piercing yellow eyes and pressed a paw firmly down on the gray wolfs neck.

"Don't kill him!" pleaded the she-wolf she was pinned down by Mapleheart who had easily won the battle between the two, Scrambling out from under her, the she-wolf quickly hurried to her paws and rushed to where her father was being held. "Father!" she yelped bounding to where Timberwolf held Overa in a death blow position. He glared up at her, ferocity showing clearing in his eyes, "What?" he growled through gritted teeth.

"Don't kill him" she pleaded once more, "Have mercy upon all stars!"

Mapleheart bounded up then, "What stars?" she said shaking her head in clear annoyance, "Timberwolf just get it over with" she told him, daring the young wolf to object once more. A cloud passed the sky, covering the sun and turning the land they were in into a gloomy gray.

"You see! They object!" she pleaded her tail tucked between her legs and her ears flattened, "I cant lose my father he is all I have left" she whimpered.

Mapleheart bared no sympathy for her. On the contrary Timberwolf knew all too well what it was like, his gaze softened and he lifted his paw and stepped back away from Overa. Nodding he watched as Kolida's eyes filled with relief and something else Timberwolf couldn't quite explain, an experience he had had only once in his life time.


End file.
